Recuperando la alegria
by s99hatake
Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.¿Kakashi podra ayudarla a volver a ser la misma Sakura? KakaSaku
1. Prologo

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Prologo"

Volvía a la aldea. Cuatro años en una misión anbu. Su cuerpo, machacado de golpes, iba horriblemente destrozado. Cuatro costillas rotas, hemorragia interna, envenenado, y con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Tenía la cortadura de una katana en la espalda, pero no era muy profunda. La sangre seca, de enemigos y amigos, estaba esparcida por todo su uniforme, y el sudor impregnado en su piel le dificultaba poco a poco la vista.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea, a su hogar, donde lo esperaban sus amigos, y en especial ella. Para entonces, cuando el aun no había pedido la misión, ella tenía dieciocho, sus ojos jade, sus rosados labios, el rubor en sus mejillas, y su cabello rosa ondeándose con el viento. Para él, ese rostro era el de un ángel. Pero la sociedad le impedía enamorarse de su alumna, ex alumna. Se habían vuelto los más cercanos, los mejores amigos, cada vez que estaba con ella, no lo entendía, pero simplemente dejaba de pensar en las sombras de su pasado, y sonreía con la facilidad de un niño que jamás ha visto la muerte.

Pero para el nada era fácil, era un anbu, vivía al borde de la muerte, era un asesino, era cruel y despiadado solo para servir a su aldea. No importaba como lo viese, el servicio anbu le quitaba poco a poco la moralidad y la humanidad. Nunca tuvo problemas al separar sus sentimientos de su vida profesional, hasta que se volvió cercano a ella. Ella le movió el piso. En las misiones, era como si su cuerpo se moviese, pero su alma no se encontraba, y su mente solo pensaba en volver ara verla a ella, protegerla y cuidarla.

En eso se había convertido, un pobre enamorado que su vida no le permitía tener algo más allá que una amiga. Tenía que olvidarse de ella, no podía permitirse a si mismo desarrollar sentimientos, cada vez más fuertes, hacia su ex alumna. Así tomo la decisión de marcharse, unos años afuera, al filo de la muerte, le harían olvidarse de sus sentimientos. Acepto la misión más larga, cuatro años, localizar a una banda, miembros de una de las actuales organizaciones más peligrosas, se hacían llamar las "Sombras", y luego exterminarlos. El iba a ser líder del equipo.

Pero sus planes no resultaron. Cada día que pasaba lejos de ella, sus sentimientos se intensificaban, cada vez más la amaba y extrañaba. Pero ya era hora de volver, aunque su cuerpo estuviera a punto de desmayarse, no iría a un hospital, iría a su casa y le pediría ayuda a ella, ella lo curaría.

::: ::: :::

Su corazón poco a poco se destruirá en su puño. Ingreso a anbu, pero aun no asignan los equipos. Todos sus amigos le dijeron que era una estúpida idea, pero que más importaba, su trabajo era su vida. Antisocial, ermitaña o como quieran llamarla. Ya nada valía. El hombre que amaba se fue hace cuatro años y no sabe cuando regresara. Sus padres murieron hace dos años, a causa de una matanza realizada por una organización llamada las "Sombras".

Desde que sus padres murieron, de una forma horrible y tortuosa, ella empezó a bloquear sus emociones, creando un muro. Por causa de eso, de forma involuntaria, empezó a desarrollar una segunda personalidad. Como si dos Sakura estuvieran en el cuerpo de una, perdió todo equilibrio.

La primera Sakura era la que todos conocían, la chica de antaño que sonreía con sincerad, que era alegre, con una inner fastidiosa, pero aun así, una chica dulce y amable. La segunda Sakura es una joven fría, despiadada y sanguinaria. No tiene moralidad, solo piensa en ira, y el amor lo tiene tras una barrera, para que no interfiera con su vida.

Las pruebas para entrar a anbu eran difíciles, pero desato a la Sakura frívola, y se le hizo pan comido. Ya nadie la reconocía, estaba sumida en su trabajo, en el hospital y en las pruebas para ingresar a anbu. Entreno muy duro, pero lo logro. No era momento de echarse para atrás.

En este momento se encontraba volviendo a su hogar después de una tarde de trabajo. Caminaba trabajosamente, hoy le tocaron tres operaciones, y ser la líder en un proyecto medico. Estaba cansada, pero no se rendiría por el simple cansancio. Sus manos aun tenían manchas de sangre de sus pacientes, y el sudor se le impregnaba a la ropa. Había llegado su grupo anbu, eso significa que él había vuelto. Pero no lo vio, no se encontraba en el hospital. Tuvo miedo, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el temor, hace mucho que no lloraba, pero el hecho de que le pasara algo no la dejaba en paz. Reviso la lista de las bajas de la misión, era una lista larga, había sido una dura batalla, pero por suerte el no estaba en la lista. Suspiro de alivio al no encontrarlo, pero ahora la pregunta es donde estaba, es imposible que no tenga heridas y no puede estar por ahí sangrando. Al pensar en el, era como si sus dos partes se fusionaran y suspiraran por el mismo hombre, como la simple imagen de el derrumbará la muralla que en cerraba sus sentimientos.

No entendía por qué, pero su cuerpo se movió sin pensarlo, corría su casa. No soportaba el pensamiento de que algo le pasara. Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta, y subió corriendo a su habitación. Extrañamente había una corriente de aire helado que venía de detrás de la puerta. Entro, pero la imagen era diferente a lo que esperaba.

Estaba Kakashi, sangrando, inconsciente en su cama. La ventana estaba abierta, cubierta de sangre.


	2. Chapter 1

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Estaba Kakashi, sangrando, inconsciente en su cama. La ventana estaba abierta, cubierta de sangre." _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Capitulo 1

Sakura se desesperaba intentando curar a Kakashi. Signos vitales al mínimo, su pulso disminuía hasta volverse crítico, después del escaneo completo, lo primero que hizo fue curar las hemorragias internas. Se encargo de las costillas rotas, pero tenía que nivelar la sangre, había perdido demasiada. Después se encargaría de reprenderlo por no ir a un hospital, en su hogar no estaban todos los implementos necesarios. Se encontraba inconsciente, y por lo que escaneo, puede que este inconsciente por tres días. No lo puede mover de ese lugar, un cambio brusco de ambiente, y un poco de movimiento podía ser fatal.

Hace mucho que no lloraba, desde las pruebas anbu que encerró sus sentimientos. Pero ahora, al verlo en un estado tan lamentable, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr, como si todas sus tristezas acumuladas se desataran e inundaran su alma.

Hacia lo posible por reprimirlo, pero eran muchas emociones juntas. Amor, enojo, paz, dolor y tristeza. Al fin había vuelto, pero en pésimas condiciones. Ella no permitiría que el ser a quien ama llegue a su fin frente a sus ojos.

Por otra parte, Kakashi se encontraba en un mundo difuso, no veía absolutamente nada, y una densa neblina lo cubría todo. Caminaba trabajosamente. Activo su sharingan, pero ni siquiera con él podía ver, era como si ese mundo no fuera real. A lo lejos vio una luz, no entendía la razón, pero su cuerpo caminaba hacia ella.

Dentro de la luz pudo ver sus recuerdos. El día en que se volvieron unidos, el día en que su amistad nació, y el momento en que la condena de su amor empezó.

"Kakashi saltaba desde árbol en árbol. Había sido un estúpido, perdió su Kunai, la Kunai que le regalo su padre cuando se volvió gennin. La uso en el entrenamiento con el equipo, y luego no la encontró más. Sabía que no debía usarla, pero se quedo sin kunais y necesitaba defenderse.

-¡Kya!- Kakashi oyó como gritaban, un poco más lejos. Ese grito venia del campo de entrenamiento. Enseguida se apresuro, tal vez hay encontraría su preciado objeto.

Hay estaba Sakura, golpeando la tierra, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba kunais a un mueco de entrenamiento. Luego saltaba impulsándose con sus manos y esquivaba una shurikens imaginarias. Junto chakra en la yema de sus dedos, y procedió a golpear en los puntos mortales de un segundo muñeco. Luego tomo una kunai, y lanzo contra un tercer muñeco, en donde corresponde el lugar del corazón. Esa era su kunai, pero decidió ocultar su chakra, y por un extraño impulso decidió seguir viendo.

Mientras Sakura destrozaba cada adversario imaginario, con la misma facilidad con la que se rompe una hoja de papel, gritaba frases sueltas como "No soy un estorbo", "Soy útil", "Ellos me consideran un estorbo, pero sé que no lo soy" y cosas por el estilo. Kakashi al oir eso se sintió culpable, él la hacía sentir menos, como si no fuera útil. Pero en verdad no era así, ella era muy útil, solo deseaba protegerla, era la chica del equipo siete, el no se permitiría perderla.

Guiado por una extraña fuerza salto a donde estaba la pelirrosa y el tomo su muñeca.

-Sakura… tu… ¿Te sientes así?- Pregunto aflojando el agarre, pero sin la intención de soltarla.

-Kakashi Sensei… yo… ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto un poco sonrojada por el contacto.

-Sakura, por favor, respóndeme… ¿en verdad crees que eres un estorbo?- Pregunto liberándola del agarre, con un serio tono de voz.

-Yo… ¡Como quieres que me sienta! Cada vez que hay una batalla me dejan afuera, no me dejan luchar, como si no pudiera defenderme…- Unas lagrimas se derramaron por sus rosadas mejillas- yo quiero ser útil… yo…

-Sakura- La callo Kakashi- No eres un estorbo, eres muy útil… pero entiéndeme… tus ojos jade no merecen ser apagados por ver a la muerte, tus rosados cabellos no merecen ser manchados con sangre… Tu eres la chica del equipo siete, y ninguno de nosotros se perdonaría que algo te llegase a pasar, así que jamás digas que eres inútil- Dijo lo ultimo limpiándole las lagrimas.

Nunca se aclaro la razón, era como si fuera una fuerza que la empujo a la acción, pero no resistió y se lanzo hacia los brazos de Kakashi, apretándolo con su fuerza. Kakashi le correspondió el abrazo. Y así es como comenzó todo".

El peliplata sonreía al ver ese recuerdo. Nunca lo olvidara, aun recuerda que después de eso se volvieron los mejores amigos. Almorzaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, y incluso iban de paseo juntos. Conversaban, reían y confiaban el uno en el otro. Eran cercanos, amigos, cómplices y compañeros de equipo.

Volvió a esa nebulosa oscura, y camino sonriendo al pensar en sus recuerdos. Pero no duro mucho caminando, ya que se vio envuelto en una extraña luz, envolviéndolo en otro recuerdo.

"Hay estaban Jiraiya y el tomando Sake, y un poco mas allá estaba Sakura, Naruto y Rock lee. Habían salido todos a un bar para divertirse un poco. Sakura bailaba con Naruto animadamente, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era de la insistente mirada de cierto peliplata.

No entendía la razón, pero una extraña sensación lo recorría. Le molestaba ver a Sakura bailando con otro que no fuera él, no le gustaba verla tan cercana a otros. Y para no pensar en eso bebía Sake. "Es porque ella es tu amiga y estas acostumbrado a estar con ella", pensaba Kakashi para no darle la razón a otro sentimiento, "Es imposible que te guste, es tu alumno, idiota" se repetía mentalmente.

-Oye, no crees que deberías dejar de mirar tanto a Sakura- Dijo Jiraiya divertido con las muecas del peliplata.

-Yo, yo no la estoy mirando- Dijo corriendo la cara y terminado de beber su vaso de Sake.

-Hum… no te creo- Jiraiya se lanzo a Kakashi y lo abraso. Estaba totalmente borracho y sus mejillas sonrojadas- Vamos, hace tiempo me di cuenta que te gusta, admítelo.

-Hmp, mentira, es mi alumna- Dijo negándose.

-Y eso que… hablas de ella, pasas mucho tiempo con ella, es normal que te enamores, y mira como la miras, tienes celos- Y luego de decir eso se puso a reír estridentemente.

No entendía por qué, pero le llegaban esas palabras. El jamás se había enamorado, pero por lo que veía la suerte no le acompañaba. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, tenía que aceptarlo, se había enamorado de su alumna."

En ese punto del recuerdo, todo se vuelve a poner oscuro y siguió caminando entre sus propios recuerdos.

:::::::::::

Sakura había terminado de curar a Kakashi. Seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas y le tomo la mano. Dentro de ella empezó a nacer un frio deseo, deseaba venganza. Una fría y cruel venganza, quería ver como la sangre de quienes le hicieron daño a su amor se derramaba entre sus manos. Sentía como su humanidad se corrompía, pero ella no lo podía permitir. Poco a poco recuro su cordura, y se levanto.

Pero en un instante, dentro de una bola de humo, pareció un anbu.

-Señorita Haruno, la Hokague la llama, necesita su presencia- Dijo el anbu, y desapareció en la misma bola de humo donde llego.


	3. Chapter 2

¡"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 2

"_-Señorita Haruno, la Hokague la llama, necesita su presencia- Dijo el anbu, y desapareció en la misma bola de humo donde llego."_

**:::::::::::**

Sakura saltaba de techo en techo, mientras una confusión de sentimientos se arremolinaba, y poco a poco la confundía más. Pero era momento de dejar eso de lado, ahora tenía que ir a ver a la Hokague.

Llego a la torre, y corriendo llego hasta el despacho del Hokague. Llamo a la puerta y entro con un aire de indiferencia. Le costaba concentrarse, estaba preocupada por Kakashi.

-Sakura, gracias por venir- Dijo la quinta un tono de voz molesto- Maldito vago que no aparece- Dijo susurrando mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake- Sakura, iré directo al grano… te asignamos al grupo de eliminación dado a las habilidades que nos mostraste en las pruebas, estarás en el grupo del comandante anbu lobo… estarás en el grupo de…

-Kakashi Sensei- Termino de decir la pelirrosa.

-Sí, pero habrán unas reformas… Danzo fue eliminado hace años por Sasuke, pero recién ahora vamos a reasignar a la miembros del grupo anbu raíz, a si que modificamos los diferentes escuadrones, el escuadrón de eliminación uno, modificado los miembros serán; Comandante anbu lobo, Yamato, Sai, y tu, Sakura… Sakura, si tú quieres desistir de ser un anbu, puede hacer una excepción a la regla, y volver a tu trabajo normal…

-No Hokague Sama, no pienso desistir…-Dijo, con una firmeza que incluso impresión a la quinta.

-Bueno, también cite a los demás miembros de tu actual escuadrón, pero aun no llegan…- Tsunade estaba molesta. Anbu quitaba la humanidad, y poco a poco consumía a la persona. Cuando se entero de que Sakura quería entrar a anbu casi destruye todo su despacho, no podía aguantar la idea de que su alumna cometiera ese suicidio tan estúpido.- Sakura, sabes algo de Kakashi, ese vago no ha aparecido, y uno de sus subordinados tuvo que darme el informe de su misión….

-Kakashi Sensei se encuentro reposando en mi habitación…- Tsunade casi se desmaya al oir eso, ¿Cómo que reposando en su habitación? Acaso que esos dos hayan hecho… imposible. Tsunade conocía los sentimientos de Sakura, y gracias a Jiraiya también conoce los sentimientos de Kakashi, pero sabía que ese vago no se atrevería a declarase así como así.

-Hmp…. ¿Reposando?- Pregunto un poco dudosa la quinta- Si ese vago te toca, solo dímelo y yo me encargo…

-Hokague Sama- A la pelirrosa se le pusieron los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su maestra- No es lo que usted piensa… llego herido de la misión, después de mi turno en el hospital llegue a mi casa y lo encontré en mi cuarto sangrando, pero yo me encargue, y lo más seguro es que en dos días más este en perfectas condiciones.

-Así que Kakashi San se está aprovechando de la fea… tiene muy mal gusto en mujeres- Sakura dio vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz. Ahí estaba. El dueño de ese "alago" tan propio de él, Sai.

-Hola Sai, un gusto verte- Dijo la pelirrosa con una fingida sonrisa.

En estos años Naruto había sido enviado de misión en misión, mientras ella estaba acorralada en el hospital. Se había vuelto muy cercana a Sai. El la visitaba al hospital. No se había dado cuenta, pero Sai se había enamorado de Ino, así que visitaba a la pelirrosa con el fin de hacerle preguntas. Hasta ahora, se podría decir que era el único ser, además de Naruto y Kakashi, que mantenían a Sakura ligada a su verdadero yo. Con el reía, se enojaba y sonreía como la chica que solía ser. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca dejo de decirle fea, y ella nunca dejo de enfurecerse con él.

-Hola Sakura- Dijo Yamato apareciendo por la espalda de la pelirrosa, haciendo que ella se diera vuelta con una sonrisa. No se sabía por qué, si Yamato estaba perdiendo el don de asustar, o Sakura ya se había acostumbrado.

-Hola Yamato San- Dijo amablemente, mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada a la quinta.

-Por lo que veo todos se encuentran aquí…- Dijo la quinta sacando una botella de sake de su cajón- De acuerdo al informe de la anterior misión, el grupo llamado sombras fue eliminado en una tercer parte, así que la misión en si fue un fallo… Por lo que tenemos claro, pareciera que los miembros de ese grupo, en mayoría, no tienen vida, como si fueran cadáveres…- Tsunade golpeo su mesa, y con frustración continuo- Madara fue asesinado por Naruto, pero de acuerdo a los informes se ha visto actividad, al parecer proveniente de él, dentro de la organización "Sombra".

Todos los que escuchaban quedaron asombrados, era imposible que Madara estuviera vivo. Naruto casi muere en esa batalla, pero gracias al kyubi logro asesinarlo y esconder su cuerpo.

-Aun no se sabe nada del líder de la organización, pero al parecer posee un amplio conocimiento sobre jutsus médicos, porque al parecer ha sido capaz de revivir a cientos de cadáveres, poniéndolos en sus fila de batalla- Lugo Tsunade hiso una pausa, y miro a Sakura- No sé si debería informarle esto a Naruto, pero al parecer Uchiha Sasuke es miembro de esta organización. Por lo que tenemos claro, el líder de este grupo quiere empezar una guerra en el mundo shinobi.

Todos quedaron impactados. No podían creer la magnitud del poder de esta organización. Esto sería algo difícil, detener a un grupo con esta fuerza era casi imposible, y en este caso las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Nunca se habían enfrentado a un rival así, pero no retrocederían. Todos albergaban en su corazón un deseo de proteger lo que aman, y de mantener viva la voluntad del fuego en los corazones de cada uno. Todos sabían que son capaces de morir a cambio de su aldea.

-Ahora, Sakura, quiero que informes a Kakashi de los hechos… Los quiero en mi despacho en dos horas más, ahora retírense- Dijo la quinta mientras se frotaba las sienes, intentando vencer al estrés y la tensión.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

-Deberías ser menos ruda- Dijo una voz muy familiar para la rubia, mientras que una manos empezaban a masajearle los hombros- Aun no entiendo, sabes que a Sakura le gusta Kakashi y viceversa, ¿Por qué no se los dices?

-En el estado mental de Sakura, es un riego que no quiero correr- Dijo Tsunade triste, y luego cambio su rostro a una sonrisa malévola- Además quiero ver como ese vago se desenvuelve, Jiraiya.

-Estas muy tensa- Dijo el sennin mientras soltaba un risita. Luego se acerco a la oreja de la rubia y le susurro- Yo conozco una forma muy divertida de bajar la tensión…

-Pervertido…- Bufo la quinta fingiendo molestia, pero en verdad esa idea no le molestaba para nada.

-Sí, y así me amas- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

::::::::::

Sakura no sabía que pensar, conocía a Sasuke, y ya asumía el hecho de que no volvería a la aldea, y de acuerdo a lo que dijo Tsunade, si interfiere con los propósitos de la aldea hay que eliminarlo. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Naruto, pero tarde o temprano deberían comunicárselo.

Sakura entro en su casa, y subió a su habitación. Kakashi no estaba. Alterada empezó buscar sus cosas, sin percatarse del ruido que venía del baño. Su cama estaba ordenada, y todo estaba limpio.

-Sakura, llegaste- Dijo una vos conocida.

La pelirrosa se dio vuelta y lo vio. Ahí estaba el peliplata, vestido únicamente con una toalla que cubría desde su cadera hasta sus rodillas. Sakura casi se cae de espaldas al verlo así. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron enseguida, y agacho la cabeza nerviosa.

-Kakashi Sensei, pensé que aun estaría inconsciente…- dijo Sakura intentando mantener la compostura, y mirarlo a la cara. Pero le costaba demasiado. Por más que intentaba verlo a los ojos, su mirada lujuriosa empezaba a bajar poco a poco.

-Hum… me desperté, y me di cuenta que estaba hecho un asco, así que ordene y me vine a bañar- Dijo mientras que se rascaba la nuca- Espero que no te moleste… me voy a vestir.

-_**"Si que no me molesta, si quieres quédate con eso, por mi no hay problema"- **_Dijo la inner de Sakura, con un mirada pervertida.

-No me molesta…- Sakura cambio su semblante a uno más serio y dijo- Tengo que comunicarte ciertos hechos.

Después de eso, Kakashi volvió a entrar al baño. El sonrojo de Sakura le dio esperanzas. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso. La voz de su alumna se puso muy seria al decirle lo último, así que debía ser algo muy importante.

Kakashi se vistió con su uniforme ninja, y cubrió su sharingan con la bandana de la aldea. Salió del baño entrando en la habitación de la Kunoishi.

-Hum…. Sakura Chan… ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

-Tengo que comunicarte que entre a anbu, y que fui asignada a tu escuadrón, junto con Sai Kun y Yamato San- Dijo la pelirrosa, intentando comunicárselo de la forma más rápida posible.

-… ¿Qué?


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"_-Tengo que comunicarte que entre a anbu, y que fui asignada a tu escuadrón, junto con Sai Kun y Yamato San- Dijo la pelirrosa, intentando comunicárselo de la forma más rápida posible._

_-… ¿Qué?"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Kakashi quedo perplejo. No podía creerlo. Ella, la chica dulce y amable, nunca entraría a ese suicidio moral ni por la más fuerte razón. A fin de cuentas, el conocía anbu por experiencia. Te tratan como títere para no mancharse las manos con sangre. Te mandan a hacer el trabajo sucio, y para eso te entrenan para convertirte en un ser frio, sanguinario y poco misericordioso. Todo lo contraria a la Sakura que él conocía.

-Lo escucho bien, Kakashi Sensei- Uso una voz tan profesional, que ella misma quedo perpleja. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por esos detalles insignificantes.- La misión anbu en la que usted fue fallo, ¿No es así?...

-La información de una misión anbu es confidencial y los miembros encargados de la misión…

-Únicamente deben conocer la información necesaria para realizarla sin bajas ni retrasos, lo sé, estoy en anbu- Dijo la pelirrosa un poco molesta- Tsunade shishou nos informo a mí y a los demás miembros del escuadrón, pero además nos informo que ha habido actividad proveniente de Sasuke y Madara dentro de la organización- Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción del peliplata, pero su rostro (o lo visible de él) no mostraba ningún cambio.- En una hora con treinta minutos debemos ir a su despacho- Termino de decir Sakura.

La pelirrosa se levanto, y con una extraña expresión en el rostro se marcho.

Kakashi había quedado perplejo. Demasiada información, y poco tiempo para asumirla. Por lo visto, Tsunade había reorganizado su escuadrón, incluyendo a Sakura en el. Aun no comprendía como la Hokague había permitido que entrara en anbu, ella la adoraba y conocía los riesgos que asumía al entrar en las filas de anbu.

La pequeña conversación que habían tenido confundió más al peliplata. No recordaba a Sakura hablando tan seriamente, y su tono de voz era tan frio, que le recordaba mas a Sasuke que a ella. Estaba tensa, su mirada era fría, su tono profesional, no era la Sakura que recordaba.

Kakashi se levanto confundido, y salió por la ventana en dirección a ver a Jiraiya, quizás el le pueda aclarar un poco las cosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Sai Kun- La pelirrosa tocaba la puerta de la casa exasperada. Sai no habría, que demonios estaría haciendo.

Sintió que un chakra familiar se acercaba a ella, y decidió esconderse. Salto al techo de la casa, y oculto su chakra. Poco a poco se empezaron a ver unas siluetas, hasta que se mostraron los cuerpos completos. Eran Ino y Sai que venían tomados de la mano. La pelirrosa sonrió, sus amigos estaban juntos. Decidió seguir mirando.

-Adiós Sai Kun- Dijo la rubia sonrojada, luego lo beso en los labios y se marcho. Sakura no sabía que su amiga pudiera ser tan tímida.

La pelirrosa se bajo del techo sonriente.

-Por lo que veo te fue bien- dijo Sakura con picardía.

-Hola Fea…. hice todo lo que me dijiste- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa, pero esta era distinta, era sincera- Le lleve flores, la lleve a un prado en el bosque que estaba lleno de cerezos, le regale un dibujo de ella, y le gusto, empezamos a hablar, luego nos besamos y…- Sai lo contaba todo sin nada de timidez o vergüenza, haciendo que a Sakura se le pusieran los ojos en blanco.

-Conozco a Ino, no necesito que me cuentes más-Dijo la pelirrosa imaginándose a Ino enamorada.

Luego, ambos ninjas entraron en el hogar. Sai invito a Sakura a pasar a la sala, y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Sai se percato de que Sakura estaba algo alterada, así que decidió parar de contarle lo que le ocurrió, y prefirió callar. Conocía a Sakura y sabía que cuando hubiera silencio le contaría que ocurría.

-Kakashi….-Sakura no sabía que decir, estaba confundida- Pensé que… estar tanto tiempo sin él, pensé que tal vez me olvidaría de él…- Sai solo la escuchaba, y para Sakura eso era lo mejor. Prefería ser oída y así poder aclarar sus pensamientos, y por eso agradecía tanto a Sai- Pero ahora que lo vi…. Soy la misma chica tontamente enamorada de un hombre que nunca… nunca le corresponderá- Sakura juntaba los puños, con tristeza.

Agacho la cabeza impotente. No lloraba, pero sentía que la tristeza y frustración la atormentaban. Se sentía estúpida. Se mordió el labio, y sintió como el sabor a sangre empezaba a abarcar lugar en su boca. No dolió, o más bien no lo sintió.

Sai la miraba con una expresión indiferente, pero en el fondo le preocupaba. En todo este tiempo había aprendido poco a poco a sentir como cualquier persona. Era confuso, no comprendía los sentimientos y las emociones, pero estaba seguro que las sentía. Y en este momento no sabía qué hacer. Notaba como la mirada de Sakura estaba llena de dolor acumulado por el paso del tiempo, pero él no sabía cómo ayudarla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. La acurruco entre sus brazos. Notaba como su respiración estaba agitada, notaba la fuerza con la que tenia apretado sus puños.

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Empezaron a tocar la puerta. Al comienzo fue suave, pero al no haber respuesta se empezó a volver más firme.

-¡Sai!- Se oyó la voz de Ino desde afuera de la puerta- Sai, ¿Estas hay?

Sai dejo a Sakura sentada en la sala, y se encamino a la puerta. Dentro de él lo recorría una extraña sensación. "_¿Nervios?",_ se pregunto dudoso. Abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa saludo a Ino.

-Sai Kun, puedo pasar…- Sai se movió dejándole paso a la rubia, pero al mirar la sala vio a Sakura- ¿Sakura?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…- Sakura no respondió, estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi- Dijo el pelinegro, mientras que miraba preocupado a su amiga.

-No me digas, acaso ese idiota le hizo algo…- Ino se enfureció imaginando al vago peliplata burlándose de su amiga- Ahora ese me las va a pagar, dime donde estay se las verá conmigo- Ino estaba caminando para salir de la casa cuando el Sai le sujeta la muñeca.

-No… Kakashi volvió, pero no me ha hecho nada malo- Dijo intentando relajar a la hiperactiva rubia.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y se levanto con una sonrisa forzada. Su mente la atormentaba, pero no podía contarle a Ino, a fin de cuentas, era la chismosa numero uno de toda Konoha.

-Ino…- La rubia miro a su amiga- No es nada, solo es que tengo mucho trabajo y me toco curar a Kakashi, así que me sentí mal porque es un buen amigo y estaba herido- Dijo, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Hum… está bien, te creeré, porque no vengo por eso- Dijo con una sonrisa- Pronto se acerca el festival Risshun*, así que Tsunade dijo que sería espectacular, y toda nuestra generación va a ir, pero todos deben ir a acompañados de alguien- Dijo con una mirada picara. Por mucho tiempo a intentado descubrir a quien le gusta a la pelirrosa, y este es el momento perfecto.

**[N.D.E: Es una celebración que se lleva a cabo el día antes de cambiar de estación del año, y está asociado con el año nuevo chino, por lo cual es considerado una especia de Nochevieja.]**

-No sé si pueda, tengo mucho trabajo ese día y…

-Yo ya me encargue, hable con Tsunade y ese día le dará a todos el día libre- Dijo Ino con alegría, nadie le arruinaría su oportunidad.

-Veré si puedo- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa apagada- Ahora me voy.

Sakura se despidió de sus amigos, y salió del hogar de su compañero.

-Oye, Ino, ¿Con quién vas a ir al Risshun?- Pregunto Sai algo alterado.

-Hum… nadie me ha invitado aun- Dijo con una sonrisa, y lanzándose a Sai, lo abrazo y empezó a besarlo.

-Entonces… te invito yo, ¿Quieres ir al Risshun conmigo?- Hablo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ino lo beso sobre los labios, y esa fue respuesta suficiente para Sai. Aun recuerda cuando estaba con Danzo. Nunca pensó que lograría sentir, nunca se imagino que podría tener emociones. "El amor es complicado", fue lo que le dijo Sakura. Tenía razón, el amor era más que complicado, era un martirio, pero también era lo más hermoso que había pasado. Aun no podía entenderlo, pero si lo que le dijo Sakura era cierto, nunca lo entendería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hace un buen rato que Jiraiya ha estado hablando, y nunca se imagino que tantas cosas pudieran pasar. Naruto rechazo ser Hokague, porque esperaría hasta que pudiera traer de vuelta a Sasuke. El y Tsunade estaban juntos, pero eso algo que ya lo sabía, a fin de cuentas, los libros tienen los sentimientos del autor.

Es increíble que en el tiempo que estuvo fuera tantas parejas se consolidaran. Neji Hyuuga se caso, eso nunca lo espero. Ese chico siempre fue tan frio, pero ahora TenTen es la señora Hyuuga. Naruto consolido su relación con Hinata, pero el padre de ella le hace la vida un martirio. Shikamaru está con la hermana de Kazekague, y aunque no lo admitan, todos se dan cuenta.

-Y tu, ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- Pregunto el peliplata.

-Eso… Digamos que la Hokague se entera de todo, y el novio de la Hokague se entera más- Dijo Riendo.

-¿Qué sabes de Sakura?- El venia por eso, las demás cosas no eran tan importantes en este momento.

-Ella…- Jiraiya sabía que tarde o temprano el preguntaría, y sabía que si acudía a él seria para eso, y no para enterarse de los chismes de Konoha- Sus padres murieron dos años después de que te fueran, fue un duro golpe para ella. Presencio todo lo ocurrido, pero Tsunade se encargo de borrar gran parte de sus recuerdos…

Se sintió culpable, él pasó por lo mismo. Cuando debió estar con ella falto, si lo odiaba tenía toda la razón. El simplemente huyo como un cobarde, le atemorizaba tener que enfrentar sus sentimientos.

-Esa chica a sufrido mucho, me impresiona que siga en pie…- Jiraiya siguió hablando con una mueca extraña en el rostro, como si fuera de dolor o lastima- Naruto la adora, pero ha ido a tantas misiones últimamente que hace mucho que ya no se ven, esa chica es muy fuerte, pero está cruzando por problemas-

-…

Jiraiya busco alguna reacción en el rostro del hijo del colmillo blanco, pero tal como su padre, en momentos serios era carente de emociones. Parecía que su mente divagara en algún lugar.

-Pero lo más difícil para ella es que en el momento de luchar su cuerpo no actúa a su parecer, como si otra personalidad se descontrolara y ella no pudiera refrenarla… en las pruebas anbu lucho de una manera desenfrenada y sanguinaria, sin dejarse llevar por emociones y si no fuera porque un superior la detuvo lo hubiese asesinado.

-…- Kakashi seguía sin responder, se sentía culpable, no estuvo cuando lo necesitaron, y pronto vería las consecuencias. Ahora que Sakura se encontraba en su escuadrón tenía que cuidarla.

_**¿Qué opinan de este capitulo?, espero que le haya gustado. Lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero para mí empezaron las clases y no he tenido tiempo para sentarme y relajarme. Creo que esto se merece un comentario, no lo creen. Por favor perdónenme por el retraso, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con mi computador. **_

_**¡Sayonara! :B**_


	5. Chapter 4

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 4

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"_-…- Kakashi seguía sin responder, se sentía culpable, no estuvo cuando lo necesitaron, y pronto vería las consecuencias. Ahora que Sakura se encontraba en su escuadrón tenía que cuidarla."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Jiraiya estuvo con Tsunade mientras que ella veía como su joven alumna pasaba por infinidad de problemas, el comprendía lo que sucedía. En su vida vio a Tsunade llorar varias veces, pero muy pocas de una forma tan amarga como por su alumna. Nunca entendió porque Naruto hacia enojar tanto a su compañera, pero luego lo comprendió. Lo hacía para distraerla, para que ella no pensara en sus propios asuntos.

-Jiraiya, me tengo que ir…-El peliplata saco de sus pensamientos a Jiraiya, y parándose bruscamente empezó a caminar- Ya estoy llegando media hora tarde- Dijo con una sonrisa amarga, mientras que recordaba sus experiencias con Naruto, Sasuke y… Sakura.

Caminaba lentamente, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, miraba el cielo. Si Obito estuviera ya lo habría golpeado. Fue estúpido, no pensó en las consecuencias, solo huyo dejando una nota.

"_Sakura Chan:_

_Me voy de misión por cuatro años._

_Con cariño, Kakashi Hatake."_

Sin percatarse llego a la piedra donde se encuentran tallados los nombres de todos los ninjas caídos en guerra. Con su dedo índice palpo el nombre de su compañero, de su amigo. _Obito Uchiha. _Continúo con el nombre de su compañera. _Rin. _Y por ultimo palpo el nombre del cuarto Hokague, el padre de su alumno, su maestro. _Minato Namikaze. _La culpa lo atormentaba, eras sombras del pasado que seguían ligadas a él. Eran como cadenas que lo sujetaban y le abrían la herida cada vez que intentaba superarse.

Pronto noto algo distinto en la piedra. Había un nuevo nombre escrito en ella. Lo leyó y lo comprendió. _Itsuki Haruno. _Era el padre de Sakura, un ninja que había dejado el servicio para dedicarse a su familia. Sonrió al cielo. Itsuki, le resultaba familiar. Era amigo de su padre, pero luego de su muerte no volvió a verlo.

Se sentía culpable, si hubiese estado allí hubiese podido ayudar. Cerró los ojos, era tan estúpido.

-Obito, ayúdame…- Dijo susurrando al viento.

Pronto empezó a sentir una brisa suave que empezaba a envolverlo. Empezó a oir palabras en el aire, pero iban más allá de su comprensión. Dudo, podría ser un genjutsu y estaba cayendo fácilmente. Activo el sharingan, no había nadie cerca, estaba solo. Sintió como la brisa aumentaba.

_-Kakashi baka… te andas mortificando por cosas que no son tu culpa…- _parecía ser la voz de Obito, pero eso era imposible.

_-__Baka, escúchame, te he estado viendo, no pongas esa cara de estúpido- _Oyó una risa, era Obito. Pero eso era imposible.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- Pregunto atontado, no lo entendía. Instintivamente se llevo las manos al porta kunais.

-_No entiendo como Rin Chan se enamoro de ti, baka- _Volvió a oir la misma risa en el aire- _Estoy aquí para ayudarte, para darte una oportunidad para vivir feliz… no sería necesario, pero eres tan idiota como a los trece._

No lo comprendía, su sharingan le demostraba que no era ningún genjutsu. Solo le quedaba la opción de creer. Desactivo el sharingan y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Cómo es posible todo esto?- Pregunto a un incrédulo.

-_No sé, pero estoy ayudándote, así que mejor no reclames… Me basta y sobra con ayudar a un baka como tú- _Kakashi pensaba en responderle, pero prefirió callar. No estaba de humor.

-Tengo que ir adonde la Hokague, me marcho- Dijo empezando a caminar.

-_Cuida mucho a Sakura, me recuerda a Rin… Baka- _Dejo de sentir la brisa, mientras que la risa disminuía poco a poco.

Lo que acababa de pasar era ilógico, difícil de creer. Era imposible, pero aun así ocurrió. No lo entendía, pero escogió creer. Puede que este cayendo en un engaño, y vaya directo a la trapa. Pero, ya escogió y no puede cambiar de opción.

Llegaría tarde, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Donde se encuentra ese vago, hace una hora que lo esperamos, pensé que estando afuera cambiaria…- Dijo la rubia tomando un sorbo de Sake- Baka, acaso no se da cuenta de que esto es importante.

-Relájate, lo conoces, deberías estar acostumbrada- Dijo Jiraiya haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se tranquilizara.

Una botella de sake le pasó rozándole la cabeza, estaba molesta. Miro atrás suyo, y hay estaban los miembros del escuadrón. A pesar de que Yamato lo intentara ocultar podía darse cuenta de que sentía miedo. Sakura intentaba mantener la compostura, pero estaba escondida atrás de unos estantes, conocía a su maestra y su carácter. Sai sonreía tal como siempre lo hacía, intentando descubrir porque la Hokague tenía un humor tan raro.

Oyó unos golpes y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Diviso una figura y una mancha plateada. Al fin Kakashi había llegado. Vio como se movió ágilmente esquivando una botella que iba directo a su cabeza.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia y se quedo sin moverse.

-Baka…- Bufo la quinta molesta, y luego se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Todos los demás se pusieron en fila. Le lanzo un pergamino y empezó a frotarse las sienes.

-Lamento el retraso- Dijo abriendo el pergamino.

-Esto es importante, baka…- Bufo la quinta molesta- Su misión, ya está planeada, empezara dos días después del festival- Sai y Yamato sonrieron, tenían planes para el Risshun.

La puerta se abrió. Un chico entro, iba vestido de anbu. Parecía tener veintitrés años, era alto y de compostura delgada. Tenía ojos de color miel, y su cabello era rojo como el fuego. Su mirada era cálida, pero a la vez seria. Sonreía de forma humilde.

-Llegaste… justo a la hora- Dijo la rubia mirando Kakashi - El será miembro de su escuadrón.

-Soy Ryuuji Kimura, un gusto- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Todos lo miraron disgustados, no querían a nadie nuevo en el grupo. Kakashi noto como el chico miraba a Sakura. Le molestaba, pero parecía que a ella no, le sonreía amablemente.

-Soy Sakura Haruno- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Hay Kakashi lo noto, no era una sonrisa verdadera. Era gélida como el hielo. Sus ojos no brillaban, su sonrisa oscurecía su rostro. Parecía molesta. Sintió alegría y dolor. Alegría, por saber que a ella no le importo el muchacho. Dolor, por saber que Sakura no estaba bien.

-Sai- Dijo el pelinegro si ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-Soy Yamato- Dijo sonriendo, amable como de costumbre. Por alguna razón no le podía agradar ese muchacho.

-Soy el comandante anbu lobo, Kakashi Hatake- Dijo mirándolo fríamente, luego volvió su vista a la quinta buscando alguna explicación.

-El será su nuevo integrante, es ninja medico y su especialidad son los venenos, controla el chakra de fuego, más que eso no necesitan saber… ahora les entregare la información sobre la misión- Jiraiya se puso detrás de Tsunade, su rostro era completamente serio- Van a haber unas festividades en la aldea del rayo después del Risshun, por lo que tenemos claro, miembros de la organización sombras estarán hay.

-El punto es que es una festividad para matrimonios, y necesitamos que dos de ustedes se infiltren- Dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba a Sakura.

-He estado hablando con Jiraiya sobre el tema…- Dijo la quinta con una mirada maliciosa- Kakashi y Sakura deberán fingir ser un matrimonio recién casado, de esa forma se infiltraran.

-Los demás miembros deberán estar vigilando desde afuera, Sai por los aires, Yamato se encargara de la entrada a la aldea y Ryuuji será el encargado de vigilar el hotel donde se realizara el evento- Continuo hablando Jiraiya.

Tsunade y Jiraiya originalmente habían planeado solo vigilar a los integrantes de Sombra, pero luego de considerarlo se dieron cuenta que era la oportunidad perfecta para unir Kakashi con Sakura. Hablaron con el kague de la aldea del rayo y consiguieron entradas para el evento, ordenaron que la habitación en que hospeden tenga una cama matrimonial y no tengan oportunidad de cambiar de habitación. Era un plan perfecto, ya que estaban obligados a obedecerles.

Kakashi se quedo mudo. Quería y no quería. Era lo que siempre deseo, pero no de esa forma. Quería estar con ella, pero sabía que no le correspondía. Eso le dolía, pero no lo admitiría. Sabía que era una misión, su vida personal no debía alterarla.

-_Baka_…- Kakashi oyó una risa en el aire, miro por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era el único que la escuchaba- _Es tu oportunidad, tienes que conquistarla-_ Era la voz de Obito resonando en su cabeza.

-_"Es una misión, las reglas son las reglas"- _Kakashi respondió frívolo, en ese minuto tenía un humor de perros.

-_Kakashi baka, te patearía si pudiera. Anímate, apuesto que eres correspondido- _Dijo la voz de su amigo dándole ánimos, ánimos que él no quería aceptar. No valía la pena arruinar la pequeña relación que tenia con su alumna.

-… "_No"_- Dijo de forma distante.

-_Baka, anímate_…- Kakashi no reacciono, sabia que su amigo tenía en cierta parte razón, pero aun así no le hiso caso_- Esta bien, pero después no andes quejándote, baka._

Sakura miro a su maestra con enojo, ella le confió su secreto. Ella no dudo en decirle quien era su amor, y ahora estaba segura que era una treta de su maestra. Era anbu, tenía que cumplir la misión sin involucrar a su vida personal. Maldijo en silencio. Miro a Kakashi, parecía estar en otro mundo. Su profunda mirada vagaba en algún punto de la habitación.

-_**"Sakurita Chan… esta es tu oportunidad de conquistarlo-**_ Dijo su inner mientras alzaba el puño triunfante.

-"_Es una misión, no puedo dedicarme a eso y lo sabes bastante bien..."-_

_-__**"Eso ya lo sé, pero en el amor todo se vale, incluso romper reglas estúpidas- **_Dijo sonriente su inner.

_-"Sabes que él no me corresponde y…- Sakura volvió a ser interrumpida por su inner"._

_-__**"¿Y cómo la sabes? Jamás le has preguntado quien le gusta, así que tienes que aferrarte a tus posibilidades…**_

_**-"**__Digamos que solo lo sé, ahora déjame, esto es importante_- Termino de decir Sakura molesta. En cierto punto sabía que su inner tenía razón, pero ya había sufrido mucho y no se quería seguir arriesgando".

Tsunade observaba al ninja copia y a su alumna. Ambos parecían estar en mundos distantes. Sus miradas vagaban, y pareciera que pelearan con alguien.

-Ahora retírense- Al decir eso Kakashi y Sakura reaccionaron- Y no se olviden que el Risshun es en tres días- Dijo la quinta sonriendo.

Todos los integrantes del escuadrón se marcharon uno por uno. Yamato iría a hablar con Shizune para invitarla al Risshun. Sai iría a leer algunos libros para ver que regalarle a Ino. Kakashi se marcho con un jutsu de tele transportación, y Sakura dejo el despacho caminando a pasos torpes.

-Te acompaño- Dijo Ryuuji poniéndose al lado de Sakura- Sabes, eres muy linda, espero que seamos amigos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sakura confundida.

-He oído mucho sobre ti, a si que digamos que te admiro o algo así- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo amablemente- Eres mucho más linda en persona.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Yo me encuentro metida en los estudios, y me escape un rato para escribir. Espero que les guste este capitulo, no soy muy buena escritora pero prometo que iré mejorando. Espero que todos estén muy bien.**

**Saludos desde Chile. ¡Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 5

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

Capitulo 5

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"_-He oído mucho sobre ti, a si que digamos que te admiro o algo así- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo amablemente- Eres mucho más linda en persona."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Sakura se recostó en el sofá. Ryuuji parecía un buen chico, e incluso le recordaba a Naruto. Pero al igual que él, ambos eran cargantes. Naruto. ¿Cómo estará su amigo? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no tiene noticias de él. Lo extrañaba, era su hermano. Ni siquiera ha hablado con Hinata como para preguntarle algo sobre el rubio. El ha tenido tantas misiones, y ella enfocada en tantas pruebas anbu, que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de preguntarle como está.

Se levanto y fue al baño para meter el rostro al agua fría. Necesitaba relajarse. Se sentó en el suelo, y apoyo la cabeza en la muralla fría. Sonrió amargamente, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Todo esto de la organización "Sombra" la abrumaba. Sasuke y Madara se encontraban en la organización sombras, usaban cadáveres para atacar, eran inteligentes y fuertes, ¿Por qué irían a un evento donde cualquiera los pudiera encontrar?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Jiraiya, eso es imposible- Bujo la rubia molesta.

-Tienes que creerme, el jutsu que están utilizando con los cadáveres es el mismo que el de la cuarta guerra ninja, es el mismo que uso Kabuto, es "Resurrección del mundo impuro"- En su rostro se mostraba la frustración.

-Necesito a Kakashi, has que venga- Le dijo la rubia a Jiraiya.

El peliblanco hizo aparecer un pequeño sapo, y luego le dio el mensaje. El sapo se vio desparecer por la ventana. Jiraiya cerró los ojos y se dejo apoyar en la muralla. Se empezó a frotar el puente de la nariz intentando controlar la frustración. No comprendía como todo eso podía ocurrir, pero como bien se sabe, "cuando estén proclamando la paz explotara la guerra".

Una bola de humo aparecía, y de ella salió Kakashi con gesto vago. Su postura era la misma de siempre, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación que le causaba el asunto.

-Hokague, Jiraiya sama- Dijo Kakashi haciendo una reverencia.

-Nada de formalidades, ahora ven aquí y ayúdame- Dijo Tsunade con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras le lanzaba un pergamino a Kakashi.

-¿Recuerdas la cuarta guerra ninja?- Pregunto Jiraiya mientras miraba por la ventana.

Kakashi lo recordaba muy bien. No era un suceso que se olvidaba fácilmente, y estaba impreso en su memoria. Fue la primera guerra a la que se enfrentaron sus alumnos. Asintió con la cabeza.

-El jutsu que Kabuto utilizo, "Resurrección del mundo impuro", es el mismo que se está usando ahora…- Dijo Jiraiya dirigiendo la mirada a Kakashi- No sabemos si es el líder el que lo está empleando o si es algún subordinado, pero requiere una gran cantidad de chakra.

-No sabemos qué ninjas puede que este reviviendo… la última vez fue muy difícil vencerlos y aun no conoces la magnitud que tendrá ahora- Tsunade saco una botella de sake de su escritorio y le dio un sorbo a la botella- Te escogimos a ti porque has vivido dos guerras ninjas, eres el Sensei de nuestro futuro Hokague, se que puedes hacerlo… pero tenemos un problema, un ser cercano a ti está entre el ejército- Tsunade miro a Jiraiya buscando apoyo, la situación le causaba mucha tensión mental.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ino corría a la casa de su mejor amiga. Estaba emocionada, ya tenía una idea de que se pondría para el Risshun. Solo faltaba confirmar, obligar, la asistencia de la pelirrosa. Hinata ya debía estarlas esperando, TenTen dijo que no tardaría y Temari con Matsuri deberían estar a punto de llegar a Konoha.

Doblo en una esquina y ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Parao en seco y instintivamente se llevo la mano al porta kunais. Sintió que una presencia extrañaba estaba sobre la casa. Parecía ser el chakra de alguien, pero no le era familiar. Espero unos segundos y la presencia pareció alejarse.

Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, lo más seguro es que fueran nervios. Golpeo la puerta con suavidad, pero a medida que no respondían aumento su insistencia.

La puerta se abrió y una silueta se dejo ver. Era Sakura. Su aspecto era horrible, tenía ojeras, su ropa estaba sucia y su mirada parecía apagada.

-Frente, ¿Qué te paso? Pareces un puerco revolcado en el lodo que no a probado bocado- Dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

-Me encanta tu suavidad, Ino puerca-

Ino la tomo por los hombros y la metió dentro, cerrando la puerta tras suyo, haciendo caso omiso a os reclamos de su amiga. La sentó en el sillón y en unos instantes la tenía en ropa interior.

-Déjame llevar esto al lavado, esta repugnante- Desapareció unos instantes y volvió con prendas limpias- Voy a buscar maquillaje, y cuando vuelva quiero verte con la ropa puesta.

Era un vestido rosa pálido, con dibujos de cerezos. También había un par de zapatos verdes que hacían juego con sus ojos. Se puso la ropa y fue a su habitación en busca de su amiga.

-¿Para que es todo esto?- Pregunto Sakura mientras se afirmaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Muy simple, las chicas, yo y tu…- Dijo marcando la palabra tu con énfasis- Iremos de compras para el festival.

-¿Quién dijo que yo iré?- Pregunto molesta, no estaba de humor y prefería no salir.

-Yo lo dije y así se hará, no has salido… que yo creo que tu nombre solo suena en el hospital y en el despacho de la quinta- Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la rubia- Tenemos que hacer que empiece a sonar en los bares, las tiendas y en los clubes- Tomo a Sakura del brazo y la sentó sobre la cama- Ahora a quitarte esas ojeras.

Ino empezó a maquillara a su amiga haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas. Su humor era demasiado bueno como para dejar que unos reclamos lo ofuscara. Sai se comportaba muy tierno con ella, y además era muy guapo y sexy. Le gustaba, incluso se atrevía a decir que lo amaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Neji estaba sonrojado, molesto y avergonzado. Llevaba un año de matrimonio, y los celos eran iguales que al comienzo de su relación. Cuando TenTen le dijo que iba a salir de compras con Ino sus celos salieron a flor de piel, conocía a su esposa y sabia que cuando salía con las chicas su apariencia era de una joven de dieciséis, sabía que había muchos hombres mirándola y eso le molestaba aun más. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo deseaba que ella solo fuera para deleite de él, no le gustaba compartir.

Estaba escondido en el tejado de una tienda, TenTen estaba con Hinata, las demás aun no llegaban. Intento cambiar de posición. Una mano se poso en su hombro, lo habían descubierto. Giro lentamente la cabeza, era Sai. Suspiro aliviado.

-Estas espiando a tu esposa, a ella no le va a gustar- Dijo Sai con la sonrisa de siempre, el había ido a hacer lo mismo.

-No se va a enojar si no se entera- Dijo mordaz mientras chava a Sai para no ser descubiertos.

-Relájate- El pelinegro dirigió su mirada al grupo de chicas, ya habían llegado Ino y Sakura.

-No soy el único, que problemático- Ambos miraron atrás y se encontraron con Shikamaru y Gaara.

Las chicas miraron en dirección a los tejados, estaban seguras de haber oído algo. Cerraron los ojos, estaban nerviosas por escoger lo que se pondrán, era solo eso. Llegaron Temari y Matsuri, ya estaban todas reunidas. Se dijeron un par de palabras y siguieron esperando. Los chicos no lo comprendían, acaso esperaban a alguien más. Era imposible. Neji lo dudaba, TenTen le había dicho con quien saldría.

-¡Hola! Sakura chan, Hinata chan…- Una melena rubia y alborotada apareció. Era Naruto.

Todos quedaron mudos, ¿Por qué Naruto las acompañaba? ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos?

-¿Que hace el ahí?- Pregunto Neji mirando a los demás.

-No lo sé, esto es demasiado problemático- Dijo Shikamaru mirando atentamente a Temari.

Gaara no dijo nada, estaba molesto. Junto con Matsuri llevaban dos semanas oficialmente, el era frio y ella era demasiado alegre. Odiaba que otros chicos se le acercaran, se volvía demasiado celoso. Ella era amble con todo el mundo, no se daba cuenta cuantos hombres estaban detrás de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ya habían recorrido todo el centro, habían comprado una infinidad de ropa. Como si estuviera predestinado se encontraron con todos los chicos cerca. Fue extraño, estaban completamente sonrojados y magullados. Todos rieron nerviosamente y se ofrecieron a llevar las cosas. El que más sufrió fue Sai, a Ino nunca le faltaba dinero y al no decidirse compraba todo.

Pronto se tuvieron que ir, cada una tenía pareja. Sakura se quedo sola, ya era tarde, la noche había llegado y no tenia quien la acompañara. Cuando pensaba en eso se molestaba, el amor no era su fuerte. Aunque un chico quisiera estar con ella lo rechazaría, estaba enamorada, pero al ver a todas sus amigas acompañadas le daba celos.

Miro a su alrededor, la calle estaba desierta. Odiaba estos momentos. Al estar entre una multitud sentía calor, ahora solo había frio. Sintió pasos detrás de ella, una presencia la seguía. Enseguida se llevo la mano al porta kunais, cuando la presencia estuviera cerca lo asustaría. Sintió un suave roce en hombre, enseguida se dio vuelta. Era un hombre, estaba borracho y llevaba el hitae-ate de la arena. El hombre sonrió, la empujo contra la muralla y puso su peso sobre ella.

-Eres una chica linda- Le susurro al oído.

Lo golpeo en el estomago, odiaba a ese tipo de personas. El hombre se llevo la presiono aun mas y la intento besar forzosamente. Una mano se planto en el hombro del ninja y instantes después estaba en el suelo. Sakura levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su salvador, Kakashi. El la escudriño con la mirada, parecía molesto y preocupado.

-Pude haberme encargado de el- Dijo mientras escondía el rostro bajo su flequillo, se había sonrojado.

-Hum…- Se acerco a ella y poso su mano sobre su cabeza- Pero me gusto ayudarte- Arqueo los ojos y le desordeno el cabello.

-_**"Es un héroe… ¡Un lindo inteligente y sexy héroe!-**_ Dijo Inner Sakura mientras plantaba una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Sakura miro el suelo. Lo invitaría a pasar a su departamento para agradecerle. Era un buen plan, a pesar de que su presencia la ponía nerviosa también la alegraba. Aun le tenía algo de rencor, pero ya había asumido el hecho que le necesitaba. Dolía no ser correspondida, pero se alegraba de tenerle cerca.

-Kakashi Sensei- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Muchas gracias, ahora me tengo que ir- No fue lo que quería decir.

-Entonces nos vemos- Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando, pero algo lo detuvo, ella lo estaba tirando del chaleco.

-Kakashi Sensei- Tenía que decírselo, quería estar con él- Le gustaría acompañarme a mi departamento y que comiéramos algo juntos.

- Un gusto- Se rasco la nuca algo confuso y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos llegaron al departamento de sakura y entraron. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, en la mañana había tenido la magnífica idea de ordenar su habitación y ahora los muebles estaban en distintos lugares. No se acordaba y un paso en falso la haría tropezar, necesitaba encontrar la luz o haría el ridículo frente a Kakashi.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, y palpando las murallas encontró la luz. Enseguida la encendió, y dio una vuelta rápida. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él. Ambos quedaron en el suelo, sus rostros estaban es escasos centímetros. Su mente se nublo por unos instantes, Sakura se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Perd…- No alcanzo a terminar la frase, sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios, la estaban besando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Ohayo! Perdón por ser tan corto este capitulo, de qui en adelante quiero esforzarme porque sen mas largos e interesantes. Lamento la demora, pero e estado metida en los estudios...

¡Sayonara! Saludos desde Chile y feliz día de la madre atrasado.


	7. Chapter 6

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 6

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"_-Perd…- No alcanzo a terminar la frase, sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios, la estaban besando."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

No pudo resistírsele. Sakura había caído arriba suyo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban. Estaba tan cerca, estaba sobre él. Solo unos escasos centímetros los separaban, espacio que el rompió. Estaba tan tentadora.

Esperaba un golpe, estaba seguro que terminaría con alguna costilla rota. Pero no fue así, ella había cerrado los ojos y le correspondía. En ese instante deseo saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Se sentó, se separo un minuto de ella y la observo. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban rojos y su rubor era más fuerte. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, no decía palabra.

Tuvo miedo, no sabía que le diría. Ella agacho la mirada al suelo y cubrió su rostro con su flequillo. No podía ver sus expresiones, no sabía cómo respondería. Lo más seguro y que diría que fue un error. Se maldijo, no debió actuar tan apresuradamente. Ella nunca lo vería como algo más.

-Kakashi…- Susurro su nombre, poso su mano en su pecho e inhalo profundamente.

Ya tenía treinta y cuatro años, era un adulto, pero aun así actuaba como un adolecente. Su corazón actuaba más rápido que lo que su mente pensaba. Ella apoyo su rostro en su pecho y empezó a sentir humedad en su chaleco. Le tomo la barbilla y le levanto el rostro, estaba llorando.

-Yo…- Las palabras se quedaban en su garganta y su voz se quebraba- Te quiero.

El se encontraba sentado en el suelo, ella estaba sentada sobre él. Tenía la mirada clavada en su chaleco jounin, sus manos estaban empuñadas. El podía notar su dolor.

-Baka, te quiero…- Volvió a decir, sus palabras eran frágiles- Te he necesitado, pero tú no estabas, y ahora…- Se llevo las manos a los ojos y se intento secar las lagrimas- Ajora vienes y me besas, como crees que me siento.

Se sentía estúpido, ella lo quería pero él no estuvo para ella. Esas son las sombras que lo persiguen, sus errores, todas las veces en que le falló a sus seres queridos. No fue un buen Sensei. Se dedico a Sasuke y el término huyendo, Naruto se fue con Jiraiya y nunca fue capaz de apoyar a Sakura. Le falló a sus miembros de equipo en el pasado, y le falló a su Sensei.

-Te amo- Lo susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que se lo llevara el viento- Pero… me duele tanto verte- Lo miro directamente a los ojos, ahora solo quedaban las marcas de sus lagrimas pero había parado de llorar- No sé porque me besaste, pero no es divertido que juegues conmigo, te amo pero me duele no ser correspondida.

En su semblante había seriedad, había dejado atrás el dolor. Lo miraba profundamente, sus ojos estaban apagados, su respiración estaba apresurada. Había decisión en su rostro, había madurado, ya no quería sufrir. El la miro profundamente, había crecido y le gustaba.

-Sakura- La miro fijamente, y le sostuvo el rostro para que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- No soy bueno para estas cosas, simplemente te lo diré, te amo- Su rostro estaba serio- No soy muy romántico, no me gustan las cursilerías, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento.

Se acerco a su rostro y la beso tiernamente. Se sentía alegre, sabía que le había fallado, pero ella le dio el coraje para seguir viviendo. Cuando estaba de misión se esforzó cada día para poder volver y verla, ahora deseaba devolverle el favor. Quería ser el hombre que la acompañara, quería darle las fuerzas para no rendirse. No le gustaban ni las cursilerías ni el romanticismo, pero su amor lo había superado.

-Que lindos se ven juntos- Una risa resonó en el lugar, y al instante se separaron- Por Kami sama, que cursis.

Era Ryuuji, estaba sentado en la ventana del departamento. Llevaba el uniforme anbu y una sonrisa engreída adornaba su rostro. Se levanto y con desfachatez empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Enseguida se levantaron y lo miraron extrañados.

-Se honesta, querido cerezo, además de los años que estuviste con él, ¿Sabes algo de su pasado?- Una sonrisa de medio lado se planto y su rostro y siguió avanzando- ¿Por qué no eres mi novia?, yo te contaría todos mis secretos, por cierto, estoy de cumpleaños el dos de Mayo.

Empezó a reírse, y le dirigió una mirada al peliplata. Kakashi estaba molesto, apenas lo conocía y no tenía derecho de inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le incumbían. Era maduro, el era miembro de su equipo y no podía dañarlo, pero si las circunstancias fueran distintas ya lo hubiese golpeado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Sakura mirándolo fríamente- ¿Como sabes donde vivo?

-Te he estado espiando- La sangre de Kakashi empezó a hervir al oírlo, pero guardo la compostura- Puede que parezcas ruda, pero eres débil por dentro, me gustas, eres intrigante.

-Hum…- Kakashi se le acerco, y se interpuso entre ellos- ¿Por qué no solo te marchas?

-Acaso me tienes miedo, acaso temes que ella se olvide un viejo como tú y se enamore de alguien más joven.

Sakura lo encontró distinto, cuando había hablado con el parecía amable y cariñoso, algo hiperactivo y tierno en cierto grado. Ahora estaba actuando como un idiota y engreído, no comprendía que le pasaba, pero la estaba molestando. Algo en él había cambiado, sus ojos estaban oscuros, su sonrisa parecía falsa. Algo no le cuadraba.

-Está bien, me marcho, pero en caso de que este viejo Sempai te aburra ven conmigo- Se encamino a la ventana y antes de irse la miro por última vez- Eres linda, cerezo.

Salto por la ventana dejándola molesta y confundida. Era totalmente distinto a lo que había sido ayer. Parecía orgulloso, y en cierto sentido le recordaba a Sasuke. Se dio vuelta y lo miro, su semblante era indiferente, pero en los profundo de sus ojos podía notar el enojo. Aun procesaba todo lo que había pasado, se había declarado y había sido correspondida. Sabía que no existía el príncipe azul, y en cualquier caso se había enamorado del lobo de la historia.

-Kakashi…-Se le acerco dudosa, aun estaba confundida- No entiendo, ¿Por qué te marchaste?

-Por ti- La miro y se sentó en el sofá, la tomo por la cintura y con agilidad lo apoyo sobre él.

-Ryuuji tiene razón, no se mucho de ti- Lo miro firmemente, quería entenderlo y para eso necesitaba conocerlo.

-Como crees que me sentía al estar desarrollando atracción por mi alumna, una joven que nunca me correspondería- Se notaba el dolor en sus palabras- A veces esas son las ventajas de la amistad, estar cerca del ser amado. Puedo decirse que hui, pero no quería dañarte, aun no estoy seguro de ser el indicado para ti.

-Pero yo te amaba, no sabes cuánto me dolió tu marcha. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí con solo una nota?, en el tiempo que estuviste fuera mi familia fue exterminada sin razón aparente, yo necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarme, pero tú no estabas, mis amigos me miraban con lastima, al fin había logrado comprender el dolor de Naruto, entendí lo que es no tener familia.

Kakashi noto la amargura en sus palabras, ya tenía una idea de lo ocurrido, pero quería oírlo de ella, necesitaba saber cómo se sentía para poder apoyarla.

-Yo vi la muerte de mis padres, en las noches sueño con el recuerdo de sus muertes, se que Tsunade sama cree que me borro los recuerdos, pero hace poco los recupere. Noche tras noche he revivido su muerte, yo había sido atrapada por uno de los miembros, me había inmovilizado, me sostenía del cabello. Mi padre estaba enfrente de mí, el cadáver de mi madre estaba entre nosotros. Las lagrimas de mi padre caían al suelo, era el contra tres ninjas. Estaba cansado y no podía seguir, lo atravesaron con una katana. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y escupió sangre, luego me miro y sonrió, me dijo _"Te quiero" _y cayó inconsciente. Había muerto y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su mirada se había apagado, sus manos estaba formadas en puños, su voz era amarga y dolorosa. Kakashi la abrazo y ella escondió su rostro en su hombro, ya había llorado demasiado y no iba a seguir. Entro a anbu con la razón de ser más fuerte, no iba permitir que siguieran haciéndole daño. Empezó a sentirse agotada, se acurruco entre los brazos de Kakashi, empezó a cerrar los ojos y el sueño se apodero de ella.

-No me dejes- Susurro antes de dejarse llevar, el aroma del peliplata la embriagaba. Tenía cansancio y cedió al sueño. Las manos de Morfeo se apoderaron de ella.

Kakashi la observo tiernamente, había madurado. Su cuerpo ya no era infantil, su busto había crecido, seguía siendo más baja que el pero había aumentado de altura. Era hermosa en todo sentido, sus mejillas sonrosadas le encantaban. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, le quito las botas y la puso sobre la cama, se acostó al lado de ella y los cubrió a ambos. Su aroma le fascinaba, era embriagante y dulce. Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y el la abrazo, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La recordaba perfectamente, como lo ayudo. Tenía trece años. Había decidido que ya no soportaba más, que había perdido y no había otra salida. La muerte era la opción más cercana, simplemente no debía pensar en su única familia, en su hermano. Lo había abandonado y se había unido a una organización. No tenía nada y a nadie. El suicidio era una buena opción.

Cerró los ojos y se preparo, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. No sintió nada, abrió los ojos y había una mano ensangrentada frente a él. Asustado levanto la vista, era una chica, tenía el cabello rosado. Ella había evitado que se quitara la vida, estaba sonriendo a pesar de estar sangrando.

-Ni te atrevas a volver a intentarlo, la muerte nunca es una opción- Dijo mientras se vendaba, seguía sonriendo.

-Yo… yo…- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, empezó a romper en el llanto.

Ella lo abrazo, lo levanto y le desordeno el cabello. Le seco las lágrimas mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.

-Me tengo que marchar, pero si me ves y necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela- Lo abrazo por una última vez y desapareció de su vista.

La vio esa única vez, pero no la ha olvidado. A pesar de que no la conocía la admiraba, y por eso decidió volverse fuerte. Fue a Suna y entreno para ser ninja. Cada vez que estaba a punto de perder imaginaba su sonrisa y seguía esforzándose. Se había vuelto su modelo a seguir, sus ojos verdes eran su meta.

Habían pasado dos años ya de eso, muchos lo llamaban genio, pero solo era que tenía algo por lo que esforzarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_**Bueno, espero que les guste! ;D**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	8. Chapter 7

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 7

Kakashi abrió los ojos, se sentía extraño. Miro a si alrededor, una cama verde jade, un armario con fotografías pegadas, kunais y pergaminos sobre un escritorio, Sakura… ¿Sakura? Ya se acordaba, esa noche habían dormido juntos. La observo detenidamente, era como contemplar un ángel.

Sakura se revolvió, sentía que su cama era más pequeña, pero no quería abrir los ojos para comprobarlo. Se dio vuelta y sintió que chocaba con algo, abrió los ojos lentamente. El pecho de un hombre estaba frente de ella.

-¿Qué paso?, maldita sea, ¿Qué paso?- Dijo gritando, en un instante estaba fuera de la cama totalmente sonrojada.

-Te quedaste dormida- dijo Kakashi extrañado y divertido por la situación, se había encargado de dejarla en ropa interior.

-Hentai- Chillo Sakura cubriéndose con un cojín- Nosotros… Etto… No hicimos nada, ¿Cierto?- pregunto sakura con la memoria aun adormilada.

-Depende- Kakashi volvió a meterse a la cama y se tapo con las sabanas, aun tenia sueño.

-¿Qué significa eso?... Yo- Sakura repaso cada hecho, ayer en la noche, ella se había declarado, y se había quedado dormida, eso significa que era correspondida, y que él la había dejado en ropa interior- Kakashi Hentai, Ero Sensei, Kakashi Baka-Empezó a gritar molesta, como se le ocurría hacer eso.

-Tú no reclamaste- Dijo mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca y la volvía a meter a la cama - Te ves bien, no reclames.

-Yo… baka Hentai…- Sakura iba a seguir protestando, pero Kakashi le sujeto la mejilla y la beso.

Hace veinticuatro horas ni se le hubiese pasado por la mente tener ese control sobre ella, besarla y dormir juntos, pero ahora había cambiado, ya no sería tan estúpido. Sabía que era correspondido, y eso le daba la seguridad de amarla.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que se les ocurriera levantarse, ya estaban una hora atrasados para el trabajo. Sakura se sentía feliz, hace mucho que no sentía alegría. Estaba sonriendo y riéndose, se sonrojaba a cada instante. Pero, había algo que no la dejaba. Estaba contenta, pero parte de ella sentía la misma ira con la que cargaba.

-Sakura, ¿Con quién iras al Risshun?- Pregunto Kakashi aun con los ojos cerrados, le gustaba sentir su aroma.

-Hum… Rock Lee me invito, y del hospital recibí unas cuantas invitaciones, pero no planeo ir, Ino me insistió, pero no creo que note mi ausencia- Dijo mirando al techo, no le gustaban esas fiestas, le recordaban a su familia.

-Pasaras ese día conmigo, te recogeré a las ocho- Dijo en tono autoritario, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, aunque aun no planeaba nada, sabía que algo se le ocurriría.

Sakura sonrió para sí, se sentía alegre y estúpida. Estaba actuando tal como la primera vez. No planeaba ir, no le gustaba. Pero, Kakashi tampoco era un hombre de fiestas grandes, por alguna razón estaba segura de que sería algo privado.

-Kakashi Sensei- Pronuncio Sakura con la voz apagada, hubo un cambio repentino en su actitud.

-¿Si?-

-¿Está bien desear venganza?, no sé porque, pero mientras duermo la imagen de la muerte de mis padres ronda por mi mente, se… yo no estuve ahí, Tsunade me lo dijo, pero no dejo de imaginarlo- Su cuerpo parecía inerte, pero sus puños apretaban la sabanas con fuerza.

-Sakura, dime, después de llevar a cabo la venganza, ¿Qué queda?- No dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, el los abandono por venganza, y ahora tenía miedo de que Sakura también los dejara.

-Solo queda odio, lo sé, pero aun así, quiero, no, necesito impartir justicia- Hablaba, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-Te apoyare en lo que quieras, pero solo con una condición- Kakashi le sostuvo la mano, odiaba verla así de mal.

-Kakashi Sensei…-

-No nos dejes, ni a Naruto, a tus amigos, a Tsunade, no me dejes, es una orden, la cumples o no te apoyare- Por su mente pasaban los entrenamientos con Sasuke, el mejor que nadie conoce el odio que estaba en sus ojos.

Sakura respiro hondo y lo miro directo a los ojos, estaba decidida.

-Kakashi Sensei, entréneme, por favor- Guardo silencio por nos instantes, y luego continuo- Entre a anbu no solo para olvidarme de usted, sino también porque quiero vengar todo la sangre derramada, no solo mi familia falleció, también la de otros jóvenes y niños, quiero venganza de quien te hiso daño a ti, a mí, a la aldea.

Se acerco a él y escondió su rostro en su cuello, aun no era fuerte, seguía cometiendo errores continuamente, siempre fue así, siempre fue un estorbo para Naruto, para Sasuke y para Kakashi. Siempre tenían que protegerla, y ella quería cambiar. Ella quería ser fuerte y no depender de los demás, quería amar, pero primero necesitaba ser capaz de proteger a lo que amaba. Ese sería su camino, ya lo había elegido.

Una bola de humo apareció, y de dentro de ella salió Pakun.

-Kakashi, la quinta me mando a decirles que se tomaran el día libre, me aviso como hace unas horas, pero en el camino me encontré con unas perritas… veo que estas con la humana rosa, ¿Sigues usando mi mismo shampoo?

-Hola Pakun- Sakura sonrió y se agacho, tomo a Pakun entre sus brazos y lo abrazo posicionándolo en su pecho- ¿Como está el perrito con las almohadillas más suaves?

-Así que eres la hembra de Kakashi, los demás perros se alegraran de la noticia, por fin su extraño ritual de apareo conquisto a la hembra- Dijo como si de perros se tratase.

Pakun desapareció dejando a Sakura sonrojada y a Kakashi sonriendo, cuando fuera a casa se encargaría por castigarlo. Por ahora disfrutaría de su día libre, a pesar de que hoy nunca tuvo planes de trabajar.

Sakura tomo roa del armario y se metió al baño, se ducharía y luego vería que hacer. Abrió la regadera, y se metió al agua. Dejo que el chorro cayera con fuerza sobre sus hombros relajándola. Aun no perdía el estrés del trabajo, estaba cansada. Pero mañana seria el Risshun, por suerte no debía ir a trabajar.

Sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, besaban su cuello, se sentía tan cálido. Quería negarse, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Se dio vuelta, Kakashi la miraba lujurioso, la beso con pasión, sus manos pasaron recorriendo todo la espalda de sakura y luego empezó a besar sus senos.

-Kakashi... Sensei… yo soy... Virgen- Dijo Sakura susurrándole al oído, lo amaba, pero nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie.

Kakashi en contra de sus deseos se detuvo, se sentía tan alegre. Pensó que alguien ya le había arrebatado su flor, pero él quería ser el primer hombre, y estaba feliz de serlo. No ahora, quería que fuera algo especial. Quería que sakura disfrutara cada instante, algo privado y único. La beso, pero ahora con ternura, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Sakura se sintió culpable, había arruinado el momento. Ella quería entregársele en cuero y alma, pero tenía miedo. Pensaba que Kakashi, siendo tan popular entre las mujeres de la aldea, al verla tan inexperta, se aburriría y la cambiaria por una mujer mayor, con más experiencia y que le pudiera entregar más placer.

-Perdón- La pelirrosa quería disculparse- Arruine todo…

Kakashi la silencio con un beso, la apoyo contra la pared y puso su frente junto a la de ella.

-No, yo seré quien te robara la virginidad, pero esperare cuando estés lista- Dijo con el semblante serio, su mundo podía mejorar en muy poco tiempo.

-Te amo, por favor nunca me dejes- Susurro aferrándose a él.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron en un abrazo, se amaban. Sakura estaba avergonzada por la situación, pero a Kakashi no parecía importarle. Más bien parecía agradarle. Ambos se sentían felices, sabían que la vida de un ninja era estar al borde de la muerte, pero no permitirían que ni siquiera eso los separara.

-_Te lo dije, Kakashi Baka, debes empezar a hacerle caso a tu amigo__**-**_ Le susurro la voz de Obito a Kakashi- _Cuando necesites consejos acude a mí, el romance va en mi sangre- _Se oyó una risa que poco a poco fue desvaneciendo.

_**-"¡Kya! No puedes negar que es dolorosamente sexy, lo tienes tal como Kami sama lo mando al mundo"**_- El inner de Sakura chillaba de alegría- _**"Pensar que serán un matrimonio para la misión… Sakurita Chan"- **_Rio su inner en la típica pose de Guy Sensei.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, y aun no comían nada. A pesar de estar juntos sus cuerpos le pedían atención, el hambre ya les estaba ganando. Sakura estaba molesta, su refrigerador estaba vacío, no había ido a comprar y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

-Vamos a mi departamento- Sugirió Kakashi.

-Etto… Si no hay problemas por mi bien- Dijo Sakura sonrojada, en todo el tiempo no se había puesto la máscara, pero ahora al pararse se la coloco. Estaba alegre por ser casi la única que conocía su rostro, porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era muy atractivo.

Sakura ordeno un poco el lugar, y ambos salieron del departamento sin antes dejar con llave. Cuando ya llevaban una cuadra caminado un chico de quince años corrió hacia ellos. Era alto, de tés bronceada, su cuerpo parecía ejercitado, tenia al cabello rubio y sus ojos era escarlatas.

-Señorita- El chico se paro frente a Sakura y hiso una reverencia- Me haría el honor de decirme su nombre.

-Sakura Haruno- Respondió extrañada, no recordaba a ese chico.

-Haruno sama, usted me salvo del suicidio, por favor permítame servirle como su leal sirviente- La miro al rostro y sonrió, su meta parecía posible- Soy Hisoka Kurosaki, su servidor.

Sakura no sabía que decir, ya lo recordaba, pero ahora no era el mismo que había visto hace dos años. Estaba en una misión y de repente vi a un niño empuñar una kunai, enseguida noto sus intenciones, el suicidio. Logro evitarlo, pero se tuvo que marchar. Quedo impresionada, el quería ser ¿Su sirviente?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_**Bueno, espero que les guste! ;D… Me querrán matar y con muchas razones, ¿Cómo se me ocurre aparecer así como así? ¿Esa rara chica no ha muerto? ¿Esta historia interminable tendrá Lemon? (Yo creo que sí, pero lo advertiré y será más adelante). No hay mucho que decir, estuve enferma y sin poder conectarme a internet, pero volví, y no me podrán echar. Ódienme, critíquenme, retenme, crucifíquenme, pero por favor dejen un comentario.**_

_**Sayonara! Saludos desde Chile!**_


	9. Chapter 8

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 8

-No crees que exageras un poco, yo solo hice lo que estaba en mis manos- Afirmo Sakura con humildad.

-Por favor, esto es muy importante para mí… Perdone mi imprudencia, señor- Dijo escudriñando a Kakashi con la mirada.

-Hum… Kakashi Hatake- ¿Quién era ese chico?, además, ¿Qué quería con Sakura?

-Yo no necesito sirvientes, además, no te quiero atar a responsabilidades, y no te puedo pagar- Pensaba en escusas, no necesitaba un sirviente, eso era para señores feudales.

-Pero, ¿Si no le sirvo qué razón tengo para vivir?, no quiero dinero, además, para mí no sería una responsabilidad sino un privilegio- Hisoka la miraba como si de un cachorro abandonado se tratase.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, y tampoco comprendía la situación. Había salvado gente antes, pero solo se lo agradecía y con eso se conformaba, no necesitaba nada mas, era feliz sabiendo que la población estaba bien. Pero esto era distinto. Busco la mirada de Kakashi buscando alguna respuesta, pero estaba tan confundido como ella.

-Si me permite, Haruno sama y Hatake sama, han pasado dos años, me entrenado en Suna, sometiéndome siempre a lo más pesado con el fin de poder conocerla, pero no como un niño llorón que necesita que lo defiendan, no como un estorbo que siempre necesita ayuda, sino como un aporte o un escudo, quiero ser útil, y se lo debo a usted, Haruno sama, o si no estaría muerto- La miraba con un brillo en la mirada, una sonrisa en el rostro- Déjeme serle útil, aunque sea un simple objeto para usted, quiero ser algo para usted.

Sakura lo observaba asombrada, y al mismo tiempo se sintió identificada. Ella entreno todo el tipo para que al regreso de Kakashi pudiera apoyarlo y protegerlo. Por esos instantes logro comprender lo que sentía el chico, ella se encontraba en la misma situación, sabía lo que es sentirse inútil.

-Hisoka kun, no quiero que seas mi sirviente, quiero que seas mi amigo, ¿Qué opinas?, amigo mío y de Kakashi- Le sonrió y le desordeno el cabello.

-Haruno sama, ¿Me lo permitiría?, y usted Hatake sama, ¿También puedo ser su amigo?- Dijo el rubio sonriente.

-Claro, ¿Cierto Kakashi?- Sakura volvió a buscar la vista del peliplata, se notaba en el algo de confusión y gracia.

-Sí, supongo- Arqueo lo ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando comprender la situación.

-Muchas gracias, Haruno sama y Hatake sama- Hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

-Voy a casa de Kakashi, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Pregunto Sakura mientras se sujetaba al brazo del Kakashi tímida.

-Me encantaría- Levanto el rostro y los tres empezaron a caminar.

-Hum… ¿Hisoka? Me dirías como conociste a Sakura- Pregunto a Kakashi algo celoso.

Sakura se separo de Kakashi al ver que la gente los miraba de mala manera, pero intento no notarlo y solo prestar atención a su amigo y a su ¿Novio?, ¿Pareja?, ¿Amante?

-Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era un niño, y mi hermano junto con su mejor amigo se encargaron de cuidarme- Hizo una pausa e inhalo aire, aun dolía recordarlo- Cuando cumplí once mi hermano empezó a juntarse con unos extraños hombres, y una vez oí que hablaban de guerras y armas, por supuesto, su amigo estaba muy preocupado al igual que yo, pero era pequeño como para entender que pasaba- Miro al frente, estaba completamente serio- Pasaron dos años en que a veces salía y no volvía en días, además, su amigo se marcho con el fin de unirse a anbu, era un ninja de esta aldea, mas tarde, al yo cumplir trece, mi hermano se marcho y nunca volvió, pero antes de irse me dijo que todo estaría bajo su poder e impartiría justicia, para devolvernos lo que se nos había sido arrebatado. Yo estaba tan deprimido que me dije que no serbia, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era quitarme la vida, y cuando intente acabar con ella con una kunai del amigo de mi hermano la señorita Haruno puso su brazo, hiriéndoselo, y me consoló, pero se marcho enseguida, hasta hoy no he olvidado ese acto.

Sakura y Kakashi lo miraban tristes, ambos han sufrido el dolor de perder lo amado y en cierto grado comprendían el dolor que él sentía. Llegaron al hogar de Kakashi y el se adelanto para abrirles. Cuando ya estuvieron adentro se sentaron alrededor de un Kotatsu*, en donde se pusieron a conversar.

**[N.D.E: Kotatsu es una mesa baja de madera, cubierta de con una manta, y con una fuente de calor.]**

-Oye, Hisoka, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- Pregunto Sakura interesada en el chico.

-No, tengo un poco de dinero pero no tengo ningún lugar en que hospedarme- Afirmo sonriente, estaba feliz de estar cerca de su heroína. Sakura miro a Kakashi preocupada.

-Puedes quedarte aquí… hum… claro, si es que quieres- Dijo Kakashi con la mirada vaga.

-¿Enserio Hatake san?- Hisoka lo miraba alegre.

-Claro… dime Kakashi- Arqueo los ojos, Sakura le estaba agradecida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Estaban en una cueva oscura y húmeda, sus pisadas resonaban en el lugar. Detestaba estar ahí, pero tenían que pasar la noche en algún lugar seguro y trazar un plan. La festividad seria dentro de tres días y deberán infiltrarse para robar unos pergaminos al feudal anfitrión. Era un trabajo fácil y básico, lo detestaba. Tenía talento y poder, ¿Por qué el líder lo ponía a robarle un dulce a un niño? Eso era estúpido.

-Hey, Sasuke, presta atención- Dijo una mujer al lado suyo.

Era de su misma altura, su piel era blanca y su cabello negro, el cual lo tenía sujeto en una coleta, dejando libre un flequillo. Su busto era grande, y no tenía pudor en mostrarlo a través del gran escote de su top negro. Usaba un short gris, y llevaba una capa que sujeta en el hombro. No dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Que quieres, Yuki?- Pregunto molesto.

-Acaso necesitas motivación, ¿Eh, Sasuke?- Pregunto mientras lo miraba sensualmente y dejaba ver su gran busto.

-Déjate de estupideces- La miro fríamente- Esos juegos tuyos le gustan al líder, no a mí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Sentado en su trono, contemplo su juego de ajedrez. Su rival era bueno, pero nunca lo vencerían. Para ganar es necesario sacrificar piezas, pero valía la pena. Ver la tención del otro al no ver escapatoria era un placer indescriptible.

-Veo que tienes a los akatsuki liberando tus tropas, ¿Cuánto chakra gastas?- Pregunto su rival con una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro.

-No necesito usar el mío, tengo una fuente que me deja usar su poder sin pedir mucho a cambio- Afirmo orgulloso.

-Usas muertos, Kami sama se enojara contigo y te mandara al infierno- Afirmo algo tenso, se estaba quedando sin posibilidades.

-Si no muero no voy al infierno- Movió una pieza, era un juego tan placentero y desquiciante.

-Sasuke es un buen ninja, deberías ponerlo a hacer trabajos más grandes, ¿No crees?- Pregunto sonriendo.

-Es solo un peón, mientras me sirva hará lo que le diga, si lo mando a limpiar tiene que hacerlo, al igual que si lo mando a matar tiene que hacerlo- Afirmo, los Uchiha eran unos engreídos, pero eran útiles.

-Yo creo que te saldrá el tiro por la culata, pero haz lo que quieras- Afirmo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Jaque mate- Había ganado el juego.

Siempre ganaría, nunca perdería. Todo se reducía a un simple juego, solo hay que saber mover las piezas de acuerdo a su habilidad. Los Uchiha, Madara, Itachi y Sasuke, solo eran piezas, y de acuerdo a su poder las usaría, al igual que todos los akatsuki. No importa cuantos kages reviva, cuantas leyendas levante de sus tumbas, siempre que gane el juego. No importan las bajas, si no la recompensa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

-¡Adiós, Haruno sama!- Grito alegre mientras despedía con la mano a su heroína.

Era feliz. Al fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, su heroína, a quien le debía la vida. Ahora, su objetivo era distinto, antes era encontrarla, y ahora que la conoció su objetivo sería protegerla, a costa de su propia vida si fuera necesario.

Cerró la puerta y miro a Kakashi sonriente, el había sido extremadamente amable con él, aunque fuera un poco callado.

-Hatake san, ¿Usted es pareja de Haruno sama?- Pregunto con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Como se miran, mi hermano tuvo una novia, y en la mirada se veía que se amaban, lamentablemente ella murió un año antes de que el desapareciera- Hizo un pausa y lo miro a los ojos- Se que acabo de conocer a Haruno sama, pero es muy importante para mí, y no quiero que nadie le haga daño, pero con usted se ve en sus ojos que ella esta cómoda, alegre… podría decirse que enamorada- Finalizo con una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Acaso no eres un niño - Ese chico que se traía entre manos, ellos no habían dado ningún indicio de lo suyo.

-Tengo quince, pero… ¿Acaso son novios?- Insisto, quería protegerla.

-Hum…- Asintió con la cabeza y se rasco la nuca, era un muchacho interesante, y al parecer bastante listo- Tu habitación es la del al fondo, esta algo sucia pero es grande, me voy a dormir- Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y con un bostezo se encerró en la habitación principal.

Tal vez a Kami sama le gustara molestar a los pobres mortales, pero porque tenía que alterar su vida tan drásticamente. Que Sakura lo amara es un hecho maravilloso, pero ese tal Ryuuji no le daba confianza, y lo estresaba saber que estaría en su equipo, tan cerda de Sakura, además, estaba Hisoka, pensar que en un día ya está viviendo en su departamento a petición de Sakura.

Todo se le estaba volviendo muy complicado, las preocupaciones lo abrumaban. Anbu ya es un peso muy grande, y el hecho de que Sakura esté en él lo vuelve aun peor. No es que no creyera que es fuerte, porque sabía defenderse sola, pero Anbu era un suicidio en todos los sentidos.

-_"Relájate, Baka kun, todo saldrá bien, además, tienes a este galán para ayudarte_" -La voz de Obito le resonó en el aire.

-Hum… ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto fingiendo indiferencia.

-_"Ayudarte, eres m mejor amigo… ¿Cómo es que eres un genio si ni siquiera eres capaz de entender a la chica que te gusta?"- _Pregunto divertido.

-¿Y acaso a ti te fue tan bien con Rin?-

-_"Cállate Baka"- _Bufo molesto-_"Vengo a ayudarte, a si que trata con más respeto a los muertos, Kakashi baka_"- Hizo una pausa, Kakashi se sintió triste, a pesar de que no entendiera como Obito le hablaba, aun sentía culpa por su muerte- _"Sakura es especial, me recuerda mucho a Rin, a si que si no la cuidas me buscare la forma de golpearte"_ - Con una risa estridente su voz dejo de sonar.

Kakashi se quedo en silencio, muchas cosas pasaron y no había tiempo para asimilarlas todas, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de quienes quería, tenía que estar bien. Además, como haría eso con Sakura si no se encontraba bien, se lo había dicho, el sería el primer hombre y se encargaría de ser el ultimo. Con una sonrisa lasciva se metió a la cama y cayó en manos de Morfeo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_**¡Ohayo! Espero que les guste el capitulo. Los siguientes vendrán tratando del festival y la aparición de Sasuke, pero para no arruinar la sorpresa no diré más. Quejas, criticas o dudas, dejen un comentario. Espero que les guste este fic, y hare mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorarlo.**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_


	10. Chapter 9

"RECUPERANDO LA ALEGRIA"

Summary: Kakashi se marcha por cuatro años para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, pero al volver, no va a encontrar lo que esperaba, sino a una Sakura totalmente distinta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obras de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, y la historia obra mía.

Advertencia: KakaSaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**¡Ohayo! Bueno, este capitulo sera dedicado al amor en su punto mas alto: el romanticismo y la cursileria. Espero que les guste, por que esto es dulce por fuera y amargo por dentro, ya que en el siguiente capitulo tendra a lugar la primera pelea que presentare de Sakura sadista, bañado en celos y ... chan chan chan ... La aparicion de Naruto (Al fin)**

**Capitulo 9**

Sakura despertó alegre, hace mucho que no se sentía tan alegre, pero parte de si aún seguía confusa. El hecho de estar con el hombre que amaba la volvía dichosa, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y sentía que algo iba mal. No estaba segura, pero sentía que había algo que le faltaba por recordar. Estaba segura de que recordaba todo lo que Tsunade había intentando borrar de su memoria, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba algo. Una pieza no calzaba.

Hoy sería un día largo, así que decidió dejar de lado todos esos asuntos. Tenía suerte, hace días que no tenia misiones ni trabajo en el hospital, pero extrañaba todo el ajetreo que eso le causaba. Su vida había sido alterada drásticamente, un día no quería salir, odiaba la luz del sol, quería alejarse de todo y todos, y al día siguiente estaba con el hombre que el amaba, había conocido a un anbu muy extraño, y se había hecho amiga de un chico demasiado servicial.

Con pesadumbre se levanto y miro el reloj. Ya era tarde, ¿Acaso Kakashi le pegaba las malas costumbres? Él era un vago, pero lo amaba con cualidades y defectos, muchos defectos. Sonrió para sí, y al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo. Solo pensando en el actuaba como adolecente, y no quería eso, ahora ya era mayor, no era la misma que a los dieciséis años, pero cuando Kakashi estaba involucrado no podía evitarlo. Todos sus cambios de humor y sus sonrojos eran culpa de él, y pensándolo así, todo era su culpa, desde sus nervios hasta sus enojos infundados. Siempre fue así, incluso cuando eran amigos. Pero lo más molesto es que no le importaba, mas bien, le alegraba que todo fuera culpe de él.

-Baka- Susurro para ella misma, y se dirijo al closet para buscar que ponerse, hoy era el festival- Estúpido, todo es su culpa- Mascullo mientras cogía unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tirantes. En la tarde se pondría un Yukata, pero por ahora bastaba con eso- ¿Cómo me deje seducir por ese pervertido?, si es un maldito Hentai- Bufo mientras se cambiaba- Me enamore de un viejo que se pasa leyendo libros sucios, pero…-Lanzo un suspiro y se arreglo el pelo en una coleta- El es tan dulce y tierno… Estúpido Kakashi.

-¿No crees que exageras? No lo paso leyendo, además no es un libro sucio, es una novela romántica- Afirmo una voz detrás suyo asustándola por completo, al instante se giro y lo vio, era Kakashi- Léelo para criticar.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Ya es la segunda vez, maldito Hentai, ¿acaso me viste cambiarme?- Pregunto totalmente sonrojada y molesta.

-Sí, y además oí todo eso que decías de mi, que soy un sexy, dulce y tierno maestro- Afirmo sonriendo y arqueando las cejas.

-¡Nunca dije sexy!- Chillo haciendo muecas molestas.

-Hum…- Se acerco a ella y le tomo el rostro dejándolo a escasos milímetros del suyo- ¿No me encuentras atractivo y sexy?- Pregunto con un toque dominante en su voz.

-Etto… yo…- Empezó a tartamudear, todo su enojo se esfumo y ahora solo estaba nerviosa- No es eso… si eres atractivo… y sexy… pero… ¡Baka Hentai!

-No ves, solo tenias que decir eso- Se separo de ella dejando su aliento en sus labios, le divertía verla tan nerviosa y confundida, y más aun, le encantaba su sonrojo. Aunque tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer seguía siendo una niña.

-Idiota, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le hablaba dándole la espalda, no quería que la viera sonrojada.

-¿No te dije que serias mía todo este día?- Las palabras _serias mía _resonaron en la cabeza de Sakura, ella le pertenecía y sentía que le debía algo.

-¿Acaso somos novios o qué?- Inflo sus mejillas orgullosa- No me has pedido nada, yo solo acepte acompañarte al festival -Se cruzo de brazos y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Acaso no es claro que ahora eres _mi_ _mujer_, ¿Eh Sakura? ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?- Pregunto con una sonrisa lasciva. Esa respuesta descoloco a Sakura, ¿Su mujer?

-Me refiero, ¿Acaso no deberías pedirme el noviazgo?- Afirmo mirándolo a los ojos, él la descolocaba.

-Sakura Haruno…- Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le sostuvo la mano- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?... ¿Algo así?

-Si… si- Afirmo nerviosa.

-Hum… ¿eso es un si por lo de novios o un si por porque querías algo como eso?- Le fascinaba esos cambios de humor, aunque debía de admitir que eran peligrosos.

-No, está bien, algo así… y sí, me gustaría ser tu novia- Afirmo sonrojada y haciendo ademanes infantiles.

El se levanto y poso sus manos sobre su cintura. Se acerco lentamente a sus labios torturándola, y lentamente deposito un beso tierno y cariñoso sobre sus labios, que poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado. El introdujo su lengua en su boca descubriendo terrenos vírgenes por conquistar. La inexperiencia de la pelirrosa se notaba a kilómetros, pero esa mescla de ternura y dulzura al corresponderle lo cautivaba.

-Kakashi Sensei- Pronuncio al separarse buscando aire.

¿Sensei? ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Ella nunca le decía así.

-¿Sensei?- Pregunto sin alejarse de ella.

-Usted… se que ya no es mi maestro…

-¿Por qué tanto respeto después de decirme pervertido e insultar el Icha-Icha?- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos intrigado por esa faceta tan sumisa.

-¡Déjeme hablar!- Refunfuño mirándolo con firmeza pero sonrojada- Usted es mi líder anbu, así que es mi Sempai, pero quiero que me vuelva a enseñar, por favor- Lo miro con fuerza, en sus ojos había una firmeza tan grande que era imposible negársele, pero ¿Por qué todo eso tan de repente?

-Hum…-Lo dudo unos instantes- No hay problema, pero ¿Para qué ahora?-

-Yo quiero ser más fuerte y por eso debo entrenar, y todo este tiempo no he tenido maestro así que he practicado por mí misma... quiero a alguien que me presione, ejemplar que llegue temprano, pero no hay mucho que escoger- Sonrió mirándolo risueña.

-Si escoges a Iruka me pondré celoso- Afirmo mientras juntaba sus frentes- ¿Qué tal si ahora dejamos todo eso y no nos dedicamos a pasar el día juntos?

-Kakashi, ¿A ti no te importa si todo el mundo nos ve?, porque tú eres un gran ninja, y el mes pasado saliste en la edición especial de la revista femenina de Konoha y eres bastante popular entre mujeres… y lo nuestro arruinaría tu reputación.

-A mi no me interesa, pero no quiero que la gente te mire mal- Afirmo con pesadumbre.

-¿Crees… crees que debamos ocultarlo? Creo que por ahora no estaría mal, no quiero que te culpen a ti por esto…- En sus ojos se podía mostrar algo de tristeza, pero sabía que la gente juzgaría mal una relación entre ex profesor y ex alumna, además de la diferencia de edad.

-Por ahora y para protegerte- Afirmo algo desdichado, era joven y no quería arruinar la reputación que tanto le había costado forjar a su alumna. Ella aun era una niña, y la gente era cruel.

-Gracias por todo- Dijo la pelirrosa con un rostro serio, pero en sus ojos había una luz nueva, que no se veía antes.

-¿Gracias por qué?- Le pregunto algo intrigado, no se esperaba eso.

-Por devolverme un trocito de felicidad- Una sonrisa inundo su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Jiraiya- Tsunade se había tomado el día libre, el primero en el año, y se lo merecía- Baka, despierta.

-Hum…- Jiraiya estaba dormido al lado de su amante, no había dormido nada, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hoy es el festival- Dijo contagiada por la alegría de la festividad.

-Tsunade- Se sentó en la cama y la beso apasionadamente sobre los labios- Dime hace cuanto no tienes un día para mi - Sonrió con lascivia e intenciones ocultas.

-Te compensare- Parecía usar un tono molesto, pero en el fondo estaba alegre de compartir el día con su amante- Pide lo que quieras, solo una cosa.

-No uses ropa en todo el día- Una sonrisa pervertida se implanto en su rostro y un hilillo de sangre se deslizo por su nariz al ver el sonrojo de la rubia.

-Baka- Lo golpeo en el estomago, pero se dejo caer en la cama.

-Me acabas de decir que me compen… - Jiraiya fue jalado y cayó sobre la rubia, que lo besaba susurrándole amor.

-Aprovecha, esto no se repetirá nunca, viejo Hentai.

Era un idiota, un pervertido, un flojo y era todo un viejo verde, pero, aunque odiara admitirlo, lo amaba. Pero eso no significa que dejara de golpearlo e insultarlo. Más bien, esa era su forma de demostrarle como le importaba y no quería perderlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ryuuji caminada despreocupado por la aldea, era día libre, y anbu gastaba demasiado tiempo. Faltaban horas en el día. Pero hoy lo aprovecharía para vaguear un rato, ya bastaba con vigilar a Sakura, aunque no le molestaba, ya no tenía vida social. Hace tres años que no mantenía ninguna relación amorosa.

Tomo unos dulces del bolsillo y se metió un puado a la boca. Amaba los dulces más que su trabajo, era un hecho, pero no tenía planes de abandonar anbu, no hasta que encentrara la pista de su amigo y lo hiciera volver a su hogar. Era su mejor amigo, pero nunca pensó que anbu lo alejara tanto de él.

Vio como alguien chocaba contra el por la espalda, y dándose vuelta quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué diablos hacia en Konoha?

-¿Hisoka? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido, pero sin dejar su semblante indiferente.

-¿Es usted Ryuuji san?- Pregunto el muchacho esperanzado.

-Responde mi pregunta- Su voz sonó fría, pero no lo pudo controlar.

-Yo… yo soy ninja, yo… soy el sirviente de Sakura Haruno sama- Dijo el chico algo intimidado por el mayor.

¿Sakura Haruno sama? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Que hacia el hermano menor de su mejor amigo en Konoha?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Espero que les guste, y algun comentario! Como dije de antes, los siguientes capitulos seran más ¿Frios?, tendran más acción.**

**¡Sayonara!**

**P.D: nekita namikaze, lamento si no me entendiste en lo del ajedrez y Sasuke, intentare hacerlo mejor, en verdad, son solo fragmentos de una idea principal que unire en unos cuantos capitulos más, algo así como cabos sueltos que pronto unire, y que poco a poco se iran explicando. Espero que te guste el fic! :D**


End file.
